Truth or Dare
by teamjaspergirl
Summary: When Edward dares Jasper...things go wrong. Emmett and Jasper leave the Cullens. Edward feels bad, and tries to convince them to come back. But by the time he finds them, is it to late?
1. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its affiliates. Including Jasper. Sigh.**

**Jaspers POV**

Great. Alice was calling for a game of Truth or Dare. Though I loved Alice and would do anything for her, she cooked up the worst dares. What was worse was that Bella was playing as well. It could be anything from drinking blood or kissing Alice. Neither of which I was comfortable to do in front of everyone.  
"Jasper. There you are!" Alice exclaimed, "We're playing truth or dare. Come on."  
I sighed. Alice would be Alice and I was powerless but to obey…I love her to much.  
Emmett's face was filled with glee. He'd do everything. Rose looked bored, Edward impassive, as usual, and Bella, worried.  
"What's the difference between normal truth or dare and Cullen Truth or dare?" She whispered  
"You'll find out." Edward replied  
"Ok, everyone. I'll start first. Truth or dare…Emmett."  
"Dare."  
"Ok…you have to eat an entire pizza."  
We all groaned, except Bella. Pizza was the worst food for vampires to attempt to eat.  
"What's wrong with pizza?"  
"For us, it's disgusting."  
The human got it, and the game continued. Fishing in the bowels of the understocked freezer, he retrieved the prize, and ate it in one gulp. Forcing a smile instead of a grimace, he sat back down.  
"Truth or dare, Edward."  
"Truth."  
"Would you have gone out with Rose if I wasn't around?"  
Rose and Edward fumed, while I sat back and watched the show. The only reason I didn't have for fleeing every time Truth or Dare was on, was for awkward truths.  
"No." Was Edward sturdy reply, "Bella's my life."  
Rose snorted and I sat passionless, as I always do. Edward could read my thought, but not how I was feeling.  
"Truth or dare, Jasper?"  
Wow.  
I wasn't expecting that.  
I usually don't get picked.  
I miss those days.  
"Dare."  
CURSE MY MOUTH!  
Emmett grinned, happy that I had taken up a dare  
"Kiss Rose."  
WHAT?!  
Rosalie had the same feeling as me. I probably had a little more anger, being a male, as well as Emmett. Alice smiled softly, and sat next to Rose. Emmett couldn't contain it any longer. He flat out smacked into Edward, trying to bite him.  
"Get Bella out of here." I said, and tried to pull them apart  
I distinctly heard Alice reassuring Bella that we fought all the time and Edward would be ok. I realized that he wouldn't be ok. I was on Emmett's side.


	2. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its affiliates. Including Jasper…sigh. I do own Mac though. If you want to know more about her read my story, Full Moon.**

**Edward's POV**

Why do Jasper and Emmett take this personally? It was just a joke. Really. It was. But no, Emmett has to take it the wrong way. I winced as Esme bandaged my wounds.  
"You have no one but yourself to blame." Esme commented  
"I do not want to here this."  
"Well you're going to have to, Edward. You hurt more people tonight then yourself."  
"What's the big deal?"  
"The big deal is Emmett and Jasper are leaving."  
"What?!"  
They couldn't leave. It was impossible.  
"They're leaving."  
I stood up in shock. My brothers, who went through everything with me, were leaving?!  
"Who's going to look after them? They can't live out there on there own!"  
"Mackenzie's offered to look after them."  
Mac was a sister of ours, but she was a peace-traveller, talking to Clans that were having issues, and stopping disputes. In other words, she was an extension of the Volturi's arm.  
"You're kidding, right?"  
"Nup."  
There she was. Her face was full of humour, the curse of a vampire not wearing her down. She was like a crossover of Rosalie and Alice. She had long, light brown hair, with topaz eyes. Another vegetarian.  
"Mackenzie."  
"Edward."  
Let's just say things were a little less than friendly between us  
"Ready to go guys?" She called up the stairs  
"Ready." Emmett replied  
Mac was dressed in skinny jeans, a loose white top and a black waist jacket. Alice's taste for fashion had rubbed of.  
"Mac, honey. It's been a long time since I've seen you." Esme hugged Mac  
I gagged. Mac flicked me off  
"I missed you too Esme."  
"Are the Volturi treating you well?"  
Mac was pretty much forced into the Volturi because of her power, after the Volturi threatened to kill her. Mac had what humans would call a photographic memory, but it was so much more. She picked up the tiniest detail, like a hair out of place, and fixes it. She'd notice things no one else would. It was especially good when we were out hunting.  
"Yeah."  
"Hey, Mac. This is Jasper, our new brother –in-arms."  
"Hey, Jasper. I'm Mac. Well, Mackenzie, but only call me that if your interesting in loosing your vision permanently."  
"I'll take that as a warning." Jasper smiled  
"Bye, Jasper. I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you to, Alice. But it's for the best." Jasper replied  
"I guess so."  
Mac, Jasper and Emmett waved, purposely ignoring me, and ran off.  
"You are the worst brother." Rosalie growled  
I childishly stuck my tongue out, and turned to Alice.  
"Please tell me you don't hate me as well."  
"I don't hate you. I kind of knew it was coming. They'll be back." I smiled, Alice knew. That's why she sat so impassively then, because she knew what was coming.  
"I wish I could say the same." Esme said, "I think it was unnecessary."  
"I figured." I snapped back  
"Edward, don't talk to your mother that way. It wasn't the best idea you've ever had." Carlisle agreed  
"I said I was sorry, and I can't do anything more than that. Anyway, Alice says they'll come back."  
"We can't guarantee that, Edward." Alice said quietly, "They may be planning to return, but suddenly decide not to. Nothing's set in stone."


End file.
